Stars of Danny Phantom
by its-ackim95
Summary: Have you ever wondered how it feels like to be a part of the amazing world of hollywood. be a member of a hit tv show. come and take a look at my life, i'm actor Danny Fenton, Star of the hit show Danny Phantom.- discontinued
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going ghost," I shout at the top of my lungs.

"Cut!" great just great. "Danny I don't think you have got the right emotions yet," the director. Says coming on to the set.

"Right emotions, come on Butch, it's just a stupid catch phrase, I mean how hard is it to scream 'I'm going ghost?" I question him, while receiving a bottle of water from one of the unpaid interns.

"come on Daniel, remember this is the scene while your beautiful girlfriend is kidnapped by your arch rival Vlad and you are frustrated enraged that he would ever stoop down to this level of kidnapping someone so close to you?" Butch replies. "Uh, you know what, it is okay. That's a wrap people, we will pick up where we left off yesterday. Please Danny be on top of your game tomorrow."

"Hey man. No worries I will try," I reply making me way off stage and heading out of the studio. I reach my trailer and step inside. "Hello, Mr. Fenton, you have twelve voice calls from a Miss Pickles. I took the liberty of listening to them," my assistant. Michelle summers says. Nice girl, not the prettiest but she got the job done.

"Oh man, really, what did Angelica want now?" I ask. I swear that chick was stalking me.

"Nothing important just wondering if you were ever going to keep those dinner plans you promised her," Michelle replies.

"Hmm, how is my schedule then?" I ask changing clothes, into something a bit more my style. A pair of grey slim jeans, with a black and lime green t-shirt and a pair of grey and lime green high tops.

"Apart from work and a couple of parties, you are free for the next month," she replies.

"Fuck, hmm, lie to her that I'm pretty busy right now, but yeah I will defiantly keep it," I reply. Heading for the door, when suddenly it swings open and my little sister Danielle comes bombarding into my RV.

"I need to borrow your car," she says jumping onto my couch and leaning back.

"Let me think about that no!" I shout back at her.

"Come on, please do you realize how embarrassing it is to be picked up from the set by mum?" she asks, grabbing a chocolate bar that was on the table.

"First off I was going to eat that and second why can't you wait two years to get your own car," I reply snatching the chocolate out of her hand. "Oh here is a crazy idea, why don't you ride the bus like a normal fourteen year old girl."

"Come on a celebrate like me, can't be seen on the bus, that's just a no no," she replies. Getting up and moving towards my fridge to yet again raid it of more food.

"Celebrate? You? You have only been in two Danny Phantom episodes, and that is because they couldn't find anyone who looks close enough to me, to play Danielle Phantom," I reply, starting to get annoyed by my sister actions.

"It may have been only two but they were enough for me to get enough fans for them to actually write fan fictions about, and on top of that they were thinking of giving me a spinoff series," she says eventually pulling out a kit Kat.

"Just because they wrote a couple of stories about you on does not make you famous," I reply rolling my eyes.

"I never said which website, hmm looks like someone loves reading fan fictions too," she says.

My face goes red at the comment, "Danielle can please get out of my RV," I say pointing towards the door.

"Fine, I will but I will just get a ride home with Jasmine, at least she is nice unlike some people," Danielle says, pouting and stomping out of my RV. Great I groan in annoyance, Michelle had been sitting in the corner listening to the whole conversation.

"Don't say anything," I say while rubbing my hair. She simply nods her head. "good, okay Michelle I'm see you tomorrow and remember you can just call me Danny," I say pushing open the door to the RV when I suddenly hear,

"Fenton!" I quickly step out and close the door to see my co-star Samantha Manson, standing there rubbing her forehead. "You did that one purpose!" she screams. I and she never get along despite our on screen characters apparently falling in love with each other.

"Maybe you should be a bit more careful, when you are stalking me," I reply, with a cheesy grin.

"You better watch it, Fenton or else," she replies, walking away from me.

"Nice Ass!" I shout to her back. She stops and stares at me giving me a glare before walking away.

"Dude, she looks annoyed," I hear someone say. I turn to my left to see my best friend Dash walk up to me.

"Hey man, you good?" I reply to him. "Yeah she always seems like that, so what's the plan?" I ask him.

"There is a party down at angel beach, you in?" he asks.

"Yeah why not," I reply.

"Was up, ugly losers," I hear someone shout. Turning I reply,

"Was up stupid motherfucker." I fist bump my other co-star Tucker Foley, unlike me and Sam we actually got along, "there is a party over at angel beach me and Dash about to head that side, you want in?"

"Nah guys, that sounds insane but unfortunately I got plans tonight, so maybe another time," he replies.

"Which chick is it now?" Dash asks.

"You know the brunette from the series icarly, yeah I'm tapping that shit," he replies.

"No way nice!" dash exclaims, putting out his fist which Tucker fist bumps.

"Hey I got to go met her for dinner and hopefully I will be having desert early," he says turning on his heels and heading off. "See you bitches tomorrow," he says.

"Come on Dash, I'm follow you down to the party in my car," I say heading towards, my prized all white Lamborghini avantador.

**Okay so this is a behind the looks at how the make Danny Phantoms. If you get what I mean. No, Danny doesn't have any powers, it's all just special effects. But yeah if you guys like it and want to read some more please review this story. If I get enough I will continue, if not I'm just change it into a one-shot. **


	2. Chapter 2

I pull up to my house, it was around one am, and I had a couple of drinks at the party but nothing too bad, I think I'm just under the limit right now. The light in the front living room is on. Shit this isn't going to end well. Regaining my composer I step out of the car and head towards the front door, this seriously isn't going to end well. Opening the door, I see my mum fast asleep in the recliner, she must have fallen asleep waiting for me to get home. My mum worries about me a lot, well ever since my Dad died about 12 years ago. I'm not going to lie the first 9 years without him, were hard. Sure mum had a okay job but it wasn't enough to support all of us, I remember the were some nights, I would find her crying worried about how she was going to pay for dinner the next day. Well that was until I got the role of Danny Phantom and after that life just got better, after two years, I moved us from a small 1 bedroom apartment in downtown L.A, to an insane three story 5 bedroom house in the suburbs. I pick up my mum, she was pretty small about Danielle's size and carry her up to her bedroom. Walking out I close the door and whisper, "goodnight ma."

'I love bad bitches and that's my fucking problem and yeah I like to fuck I got a fucking problem.' Groaning I roll over in my bed and hit the off button on my alarm clock, checking the time I see eight in the morning, I had to be at the studio by 10 to start shooting the next scene. Groaning I get out of bed and take a shower before heading down to the kitchen, "morning mum," I say walking in to find my mum preparing pancakes.

"Hey Danny want some Pancakes?" she asks me, before grabbing a plate and dropping a stack on them and pushing the plate towards me.

"Thanks ma. Hey were is Danielle?" I ask.

"she said she was going to the studio early, something to do with making a spinoff about Dani Phantom, gosh I wish she could just concentrate on one thing at a time, like the 'album' she has been working on for months now," my mum replies. Grabbing the tablet on the counter to look at the latest news. Gasping, my mother turns the tablet towards me so I could read the latest news,

'All grown up's Star Angelica Pickles comes out about her secret relationship with Star of the hit Show Danny Phantom:

"well what can I say, I mean he is simply amazing, we have plans to go this amazing restaurant on Friday, to celebrate our one week anniversary"- Reporter David Michaels.'

"Are you kidding me?" I mutter.

"So is that the special girl Danielle keeps telling me you like?" my mum asks turning the tablet around to continue reading the story.

"No, it's nothing like that. Me and Angelica just kissed once at party and nothing else happened, I don't know were all this is coming from, ahhhh, look ma, I got to go, I have to be at the studio in the next hour so we can shoot the scene between me and Sam," I say placing the dish in the sink and grabbing my car keys off the counter.

"Okay but can I ask what ever happened between you and Sam? I mean you guys were…."

"Look mum, can we not talk about this, hey I really got to go, see you tonight," I say walking into the main hall. I open the door and start making my way towards my car when suddenly I feel my pocket vibrating. I pull out my phone to see a text from Tucker.

Sender: Tucker

So dude, you are tapping Angelica Pickles?! Last time I checked she was crazy as shit

I look at my phone in annoyance. Great this is all I need.

Sender: Danny

Come on dude, I thought you knew me, no way in hell would I tap that crazy chick, easy we will talk when I get to the studio.

I slide my phone into my pocket and got inside my car. Back out the drive, I speed off towards the studio.

I pull up to the studio about 40 minutes later. Hoping out of the car, I walk towards my RV to get ready for the filming session. I open the door to find Michelle patiently waiting for me.

"Hello Mr. Fenton, I mean Daniel, I have the latest news for you, GC lately want to do an interview with you and Angelica about your rise to being the newest power couple in Hollywood," Michelle says handing me a large cup of espresso.

"Ah, we are not a couple, we just kissed once and I just want to make it clear, I was drunk when that happened and didn't I say you can just call me Danny, Daniel sounds way too formal," I reply, grabbing the black and white suit that was laying on the table.

"Okay so do you want to make that clear to the press, then?" Michelle asks, looking at her phone, contemplating wither to hit speed dial or not.

"No don't, I can't look like a big ass. Let me go talk to her, there must be a mistake, "I reply heading for the door to the RV. I step outside and head towards the studio. Opening the door, I pass by people busy moving sets around or getting coffee for the actors, I make my way onto the stage.

"Oh good Daniel, you are here, okay people places! Remember Danny this is the scene were you chase Vlad down and defeat him for taking Sam," Butch says. "Okay, rolling, action!"

"I'm going ghost!"

**Wow special thanks to shadowdragon357, dannysamlover20, lily fenton phantom, dannyphantom1999 and phangirl135. For convincing me to keep this story going. Hope you like this chapter and I will have the next one up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

I soar through the air when suddenly I feel a yanking sensation from my head. "Cut! Who applied the glue to Danny's Wig? Well, however it was didn't do an extremely good job," Butch shouts out. The fan slow stopped spinning as I was gently lowered down to the ground by two of the workers.

"Look butch if you need me, I will be over at make-up getting this stupid wig, re glued back to my head. I reach down and grab the white wig from the ground and head over to make-up. I sit down in the hair chair before I hear someone talking to me. "Look Mr. Fenton, I'm really sorry about the wig thing, please don't fire me," I hear the girl whisper. I look at her, she was kind of cute. Light tanned skin, dirty blonde hair and green eyes. "Hey, don't worry about, shit happens right," I reply giving her a half smile. She giggles a bit. "Hey you busy on Friday night anyway?" I ask her. She looks at me, her eyes growing slightly from the questions. She shakes her head. "I will take that as a no, I will pick you up around seven." Her faces erupts into a smile. When suddenly, I spot Butch walking towards us. "Hey Danny, I would like to discuss ideas for the show, mind walking and talking, I have decided to call it an early day," he says. I hop off the make-up and chair and give the girl a wink before heading off. "Aright butch what did you want to talk about?" I ask him as we walk through the studio.

"You have read the script for the next few episodes and well we want you to choose the red ghost hunter. We know we want her to be female but we have no idea what her back story will be, we haven't approved of one yet," he says.

"Okay give me some of the stories you have so far," I reply.

"Okay, we have the girl whose father was killed by a ghost." I shake my head, too cliché. "No, fine we have the girl who was trained to be a ghost fighter." Again I shake my head, "okay, hmmm, the girl who falls from grace and blames it on ghost and wants revenge."

"Wait, there that sounds interesting, former rich popular girl who lose it all and blames it all on Danny Phantom and is seeking revenge. Wow I'm good," I say. We had reached my trailer.

"Yeah it is, I'm get that into writing and see what they can do from there, see you tomorrow Danny," Butch says as I step inside my trailer.

"Hey Michelle," I greet my assistance, "do you know the blonde that works over at make-up, you know the cute on, yeah what's her name?" I ask her. Changing out of my Danny Phantom costume.

"Yeah that is my cousin, her name is Jasmine," Michelle replies, while rubbing her eyes, she must have been sleeping. In fact that is what she does every other day since I don't always need her on set. "Why?" she asks her eyes growing wide with fear.

"Relax I'm just taking her out on Friday night," I reply putting on a white tee.

"Danny please don't hurt her," she says.

"I can't make such promises," I reply. She glares at me, "fine I won't hurt her… that badly." She shakes her head, "see you tomorrow Michelle!" I shout stepping out of my trailer and heading towards my car. I slide into the driver's seat and start the car and slow make my way between the studio buildings heading towards the main gate when I suddenly spot a black drop-top car by the gate and a distressed Sam by it. I slow down and call out to her. "Having car problems?" I ask.

"Go away Fenton," she replies.

"What? I'm just asking a question. Fine but hey you want a ride?" I ask. She stares at me. "It's free." She looks at her car and then again at me before answering.

"Fine but only because my ride won't be here for another 30 minutes," she says pulling out her phone and quickly typing out a message. She slides her phone back into her pocket and reaches out for the door handle. I gently push down the throttle and the car inches forward a bit. I hear her groan before reaching out for the handle again. Yet again I gently push the throttle down and the car inches forward and I suddenly hear her scream. "Danny!" laughing out loud I finally let her into the car. She slides in next to me and we pull out of the studio onto the main road. She pulls out her phone and resumes texting. I ignore this and turn on the car radio.

"Yes we are, the best in the biz/ the west in the bitch, this east side LB/ money over coochi man/645 when dip through the burbs"

"How can you listen to such," Sam asks me.

"Its good music," I reply feeling slightly insulted by what she had just said. "Still in the same house?"

"Yeah still the same house," she replies while looking out the window.

We pass the next few minutes in silence, I turn down a junction and pull up outside a small suburban home. Nothing too fancy, two stories, two garage with a lawn and no fence.

"I thought you would have moved homes after the show blew up," I comment.

"Yeah but this house is special to me and my family," she replies. I look across the street to a house that was similar to hers. "Danny," she says.

"It is okay," I reply almost instantly. "Say hi to your ma for me," I say while flashing Sam a fake smile. She nods her head and gets out of the car and heads towards the door. I wait until she is inside before starting the car up and driving off

**Hard chapter to write because of writers block, but yes I do know where I want to go with this story, and yes what is the history between Danny and Sam. Can anyone guess what song that was, prize to whoever gets it? Anyway please review favourite or follow this story**


	4. Chapter 4

I roll over in my bed. I look at the clock. 5:30 Am. I could never get enough sleep on this day. Groaning I look up at the ceiling and close my eyes suppressing the memory. I stay in bed for another five minutes before getting up, giving up on getting anymore sleep. I take a quick shower before heading for the front door. Mom and Danielle were still asleep, I don't blame them it wasn't even six yet. I step outside into the cool February air and take a deep breath. Turning I head towards the garage clicking the open button I had on my key ring, the door slides open and I head for the car. For the first time in a while I ignore my white $387'000 Lamborghini and head towards an old rusting beaten up beetle. Mom never had the heart to get rid of her, old Betsy, I laugh a little remembering the name. I get inside the car and pull up my hoodie, I didn't want people recognizing me today. I start the car and slowly pull out of the garage, out the drive way and off towards the beach. I open the glove compartment and pull out a cassette. I haven't seen or used one in a long time but the car didn't have any of the latest things so I slide in the cassette and turn the volume up. I pull out onto the highway and start driving. The place was an hour's drive away but totally worth it. I winded down the windows, put my foot down on the throttle and feel the car vibrate as I head off towards my destination.

I arrive at lost heaven beach, an hour later. My watch showed it was almost 7 now. Mom and Danielle would probably be waking up now. I check my phone to make sure it is one silent, I don't want to be disturbed but the last couple of years people have learnt not to call me today and that the will barely see me. I pull up in the car park and hope out. Still making sure my hoodie covers my head, I grab a pair of sunglass and head towards the isolated shop. I open the door and find an elderly lady inside most likely in her late sixties. She flashes me a smile. I wave at her before preceding to the fridge and grabbing me an ice tea. I walk back to the counter and place the drink on.

"$1.59, it was a wonderful day outside, tell me dearly why you are wearing such a large jersey?" she asks sweetly.

"Don't want people to recognize me, I'm just here for reminiscing and shit like that, nothing special," I reply back handing her a $5 note. She forces a smile and hands me back my change, obviously insulted by the fact I swore but I didn't really care. I grab the change and the ice tea before heading outside. I walk through the door and take in the surroundings, the place was mostly empty. I trek across the beach heading to a more secluded area. I eventually reach it, it is a small rocky pool. The large boulders surrounded the pool and cut it off from the rest of the beach. I squeeze in between the gaps and sit down. The water just inches away from me. I open my ice tea and take a sip of it. I came here every year. It helps to clear my mind. But today was different, I shut my eyes and remember….

"Tag you're it," she screams running away from me at break necking speeds. I turn on my heels and chase after her. She ducks and weaves between people avoiding my outstretched arm, when suddenly she trips over something and flies through the air and lands hard on her stomach. I stop chasing her concerned about what just happened. I reach out my hand to see if she is okay, she hadn't moved the whole time when suddenly she spins around grabs my arm and pulls me down next to her. I lie down next to her in shock while she just sits there laughing her ass off. I eventually let out a chuckle after about a minute before breaking out into my own laughter.

"You know tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and I have never had a real valentines yet," she says looking up into the sky.

"I will be your valentine," I reply.

"Promise."

"I promise, Sam," turning on my side, and looking into her purple eyes I raise my pinky finger and hold it to her. She does the same and we make a pinky promise.

I shake my head at that memory, I hadn't thought about it in a long time, something that happened almost 12 years ago. I brush off the memory and look at my watch, it showed almost lunch time, I had been here I while, I stand up stretching my stiff back and head towards the car. I get inside start the car and head off, yet again another hours drive but this time to the very outskirts of town.

I turn off the car and step outside, I left the sunglass in the car this time and I walk down the path, the sky was now cloud and looked like small drizzle will come, I walk down the path in silence for a good five minutes before turning right and heading down yet another path. I eventually reach an oak tree, I step out onto the soft grass and I kneeled in front of a tombstone, yes I was in a clemently, inscribed on the tombstone was, "JAMES DAVID FENTON, A LOVING HUSBAND AND AN AMAZING FATHER 1967-1994." I felt a tear roll down my checks. I couldn't believe it was 12 years today since the last time, I saw my dad. I hear soft footsteps behind me, I turn around slowly to see Sam standing there, wearing a brown raincoat and with an open black umbrella above her head.

"Danny."

**Yeah I know, it has been a while since my last update but please forgive me, I didn't know what to write and yeah. So hope you like the chapter, yeah I know depressing a bit but couldn't help it. Did you see the Valentine's Day reference there of course you did. Seriously happy valentine's day, here is a red rose from me to you and please review, favorite or follow this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Sam?" I mutter, "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm here to give my respects," she replies gesturing to the large bouquet of flowers in her hand. "Danny," she says reaching her hand out to grab me.

"Look Sam… I just got to go," I reply, pushing my way past her.

"Danny please wait!" I hear her call out behind me. But I ignore her, I couldn't not today anyway. I walk back to the car forcefully wiping tears from my face. Getting into the car I punch the steering wheel out of anger. The glove compartment falls open and an old photo falls out. I pick it up. Blowing the dust off it, I see it's a picture of me and Sam, taken the day before my Dad passed away. I stare at it. Why? Why did he have to go so early? I wipe away another tear, wow I was getting pretty emotional. I look out the window to see Sam staring at the car. I can't talk to her not now, not with my guard down. I start the car and drive out of the car lot and onto the highway, I need to get back home.

I arrive back home I couple of hours later. Stepping out of the car and heading to the door. Opening it slowly I walk inside the house. Instantly I smelt the amazing aroma escaping from the kitchen. Walking into the room, I see mum busy away behind the stove and Danielle typing away on her phone. All was pretty peaceful then. It's not like they forgot the importance of this day, it's just their way of dealing with it. Every year, mum would make Dad's favorite meal, Vension steak with stroganoff sauce and fries. She even managed to do it when we were poor. Danielle on the other hand preferred a method similar to mine, ignoring the world.

"Hey sweetie," my mum says still cooking away on the cooker. She grabs some salt and gently sprinkles it into the pot. I sit on the island next to Danielle. She stops texting and looks at me.

"You are home early, what happened?" she asks.

"I met someone, when I was there and I didn't feel like talking so," I reply.

"Was it, that annoying girl with black hair and purple eyes?" Danielle asks picking up her phone to continue texting.

"Yeah it was her," I reply. My mum suddenly drops the lid on the pot.

"Hey don't say that about your friend," she snaps.

"You mean ex-friends, mum we haven't had a decent conversation in like twelve years," I reply.

"What happened then?" my mum asks, "Why did you stop?"

"We became poor," Danielle mutters.

"Danielle!" I hear my mum shout.

"What it's true, as soon as we lost everything, everyone left. Sam stopped talking to you because you became poor."

"That's not true…" I stammer.

"Bullshit! Sam is just another shallow bitch!" Danielle screams.

"Fuck this, I'm out," I mutter. Getting off the bar stool and walking out the kitchen

"Danny where are you going?" I hear my mother shout out from the kitchen.

"To see someone who actually cares!" I shout back. I grab the keys to my car and head out the front door, getting into the car. I drive out and take the quick thirty minute drive up the road to see my friend who I pretty much consider as my big sister. I pull out my phone and send her a quick text to come outside. I barely wait a minute before I see the tall red head come out of the house. She is watching a baby blue tee with black skinny jeans and slippers.

"Hey jasmine," I say.

"Hey Danny, so was up?" she asks.

"My mum and sister are fighting again," I reply learning against the side of my car. "It is about Sam this time."

"Wait Sam how?" she asks with a puzzled face.

"so when we were growing up Sam, Danielle and I used to hang out all the time, but after my Dad passed away we sort of stopped, Danielle and I moved to the other side of town and we sort of stopped hanging out, well until the show started."

"I honestly think Danielle is suffering from abandonment issues, you father pass away and then someone she pretty much considers as her sister leaves. I understand why she is acting out."

"Wow you're good, you know you should have been a physiologist instead of an actress."

"I know that was my plan B and my plan C was to become a stripper," she replies with a grin.

**Sorry for the extremely late update. Yes I know I suck. And yes I know really short chapter but I have some serious writers block going on and I had mock exams. So anyway please review, favorite or follow this story**


	6. Chapter 6

"Cut! Danny what is wrong with you today?" I hear Butch shout from behind the camera. Groaning I lift up my arm to apologize to her. "No Danny that is the third scene today. Honestly, just go home. There is no use continuing." Groaning I walk off the set, rubbing the back of my neck as I walk towards my trailer. Opening the door I step inside and collapse on to the couch. I close my eyes hoping to forget this annoying day. I hear the door opening.

"Dude what is wrong with you?" I hear Tucker ask. Still lying down I simply shake my head. "Dude?"

"I don't know man, I just don't know," I reply still lying down.

"Come on, I know what will make you feel better, some liquor, some girls and a little of the good stuff, you in?" Tucker asks. I shake my head. "What, dude come on." Again I just shake my head. "Yo whatever is getting you down? Must be real, look dude when you want to talk about it, come find me." I hear him get up and walk out the trailer. I wanted to tell him but I couldn't, not yet. Groaning I get up off the desk and get changed. I put on a pair of black baggy jeans. An old grey hoodie and a pair of black sunglass. Where I was heading I didn't need people recognizing me. I slip out of my trailer and head towards my car. I get in and drive off.

I pull up in front of the street. I turn off the car and step out and look at the school in front of me. Casper elementary school. Wow this place hasn't changed much since the last time I saw it. Considering the last time was over ten years ago. I hear the bell go off and I see a whole bunch of kids come out of the school. The run off to wait for the school bus. I chuckle a bit, damn it's been so long since elementary school. To think I was so carefree then.

"Isn't it a bit peodo to be standing outside an elementary school, watching kids," I hear a voice say behind me. I turn around and stare into her purple eyes.

"No not really, just came back to reminiscence, that's all," I reply back. She walks next to me and learns against the car. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I teach an after school class on acting here, you know giving back to the community and all," she replies not taking her eyes off the school once. "What is with the disguise?"

"You know didn't want people to recognize me that's all."

"Were time to see how good your disguise is," she says, as a small group of about 10 kids come running towards us.

"Sam! We missed you!" the scream all trying to jump and hug her at the same time. After about a minute the finally let go of her and she regained her composer. The kids then shifted their attention from Sam to me. I fiddle a little and rub the back of my neck. Sam sense my discomfit and comes to my rescue.

"Guys, this here is my friend Dan and he is going to help us with class today," she says holding one of the kids hands and leading them back towards the school. "Dan are you coming or not," she asks. I shake my head and follow her into the school. We make our way into a small theater. "Okay kids. Today we are going to be doing simple trust exercises. To be a good actor, you need to be able to trust your follow actors to do their job, so we will start with something a little simple. Danny... I mean Dan do you mind standing a little behind me. Know I will just learn back and trust that Dan is going to catch me." She learns back and falls into my outstretched arms, she wasn't that heavy actually surprising light and her hair smelt like apples. She gets up brushing a little bit before returning her attention back to the kids. "Okay, now kids into pairs, Jamie and Lindsey, Greg and Michelle, Rose and Henry, Paul and Mel, Nicky and Chalice. Now do that three times and switch and then we going to practice a play for opening evening in a couple of weeks' time." The kids run off in different directions to do the trust exercise. "So Dan, why are you really here?" she asks.

"I missed this place, just had a lot on my mind, so I thought if I head back to the place where things use to be simple it would help clear my mind. I know silly right?" I answer.

"No not really I think it makes…"

'Aren't you something' to admire, cause your shine is something' like mirror.' I pull out my phone and look at the caller ID 'Butch'

"Hello?"

"Look Danny something important just came up, we need you to come down to the studio, like now."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

**Yes I finally got this chapter done. My excuse for taking long, uhmm, let's see, writers block, and school and university applications. On top of that I have been concentrating on my other story a bit more. So yeah I suck, I know. But on top of that I got some bad news. I now remember why I wanted this story to be a one-short because I didn't know what to write, so with that I got some bad news. This story is coming to an end soon. So only three or four chapters left. I'm truly sorry.**


	7. the end

To everyone, sorry but this isn't a new chapter. This is a just a note to say I have decided to give up on this story. I know I said I will try to write a conclusion to this story but in all honesty the creative juices for this story died a long time ago and I can't be bothered to try to force anything out as it will just ruin the point of the story. For now I'm going to concentrate on my main story and on my other piece of work which I hope will be better than this. If you want to ask me any questions, you can message me and I will reply to it or if you feel you can take this story over and make it more successful please just ask my permission first.

Its-ackim95 signing out


End file.
